Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to grounding spacers for making electrical connection between metal pieces that are mechanically joined together.
Related Art
Solar panels are becoming an increasingly popular energy alternative. Solar panel frames, and the mounting rails to which they are fastened, can be made of aluminum. However, the solar panel frames normally have anodized surface treatment, which insulates the surface from electrical continuity. As a result, the solar panels are not electrically grounded to the mounting rail. There exists a need in the art for a grounding spacer to provide electrical communication between two such mechanical structures that is easy and simple to manufacture.